Y tu te acuerdas?
by BatBoyWonder
Summary: Ojala pudieramos volver a donde nos conocimos... no Wally? / Fic KidFlash x Robin / Wally x Dick si no te gusta el slash/yaoi no lo leas -.-Uu esta bien fail :' D pero no hay de ellos y pueh...


**Usser: Pfff ya se ya se esta bien fail pero bueno u.ú ya que :'D si les suena la letra esque "la saque/me inspire" o como quieran llamarlo en la cancion de**  
><strong>Mary's song - Taylor Swifft -no se si asi se escribe XD-<strong>  
><strong>ya se que la cancion es bien gay pero el fic es gay hahaha asi que si no te gusta que emparejen a 2 sidekicks no lo leas ¬¬ este fic es de mi pareja favorita~<strong>

**KidFlash x Robin I - los amo son amor ; 3 ; y si no te gustan pues u.u te pedire amablemente que te retires~ ahh tambien perdon por las faltas de ortografia porque estoy seguro de que hay ;D asi que ya**

**Disfrutalo ;D!**

**Nada es mio es de DC y bla bla bla la cancion de la rubia esa y bla bla bla : 3**

* * *

><p>Era una tarde algo nublada en aquella ciudad y se veia a un joven bien parecido, de ojos azules muy hermosos vestido con un traje de gala como si fuera a visitar a alguien muy importante. Caminaba con una crepa en la mano y en la otra cargaba unas flores rojas y amarillas una combinacion algo curiosa en tanto a flores se trataba. caminaba no tan lento ni tan rapido, normal y se detuvo en donde parecia ser su destino.<p>

-eheem...h-hola Wally -dijo nerviosamente rascandose la cabeza- b-bueno veras...yo...prepare un gran discurso para esta ocacion asi que...tu no tienes que decir absolutamente nada..solo dejame terminar...y despues de esto me ire. -dijo mientras se limpiaba las manos y sababa una hoja de papel en la que parecia habia algo escrito tomo algo de aire y comenzo su relato-

-Y...tu te acuerdas? -sonrio de lado al leer esto- De cuando yo tenia 7 y tu 9? de cuando al verte vi como tus ojos brillaban y aunque no me habias dirijido la palabra sabia que brillaban solo para mi...de cuando tu tio bromeaba diciendo que creceriamos y nos enamorariamos...pero mi padre solo bufaba y rodaba lo ojos...y decia ja ja ja con mala cara- su sonrisa crecio mas al recordar esos momentos pero fue momentaneo pues su exprecion se volvio triste-

-Ojala pudieramos volver a cuando jugabamos en el patio de atras cuando me decias que me tumbarias pues eras mas grande que yo... aunque nunca hiciste eso... ojala pudieramos volver a cuando nuestro mundo no salia una cuadra...cuando te rete a besarme pero corri cuando lo intentaste...ja...te acuerdas de eso? -parecia que sus ojos se humedecian pero luchaba por no llorar-

-Ohh tambien cuando crecimos...y yo tenia 16 y ya no era nada como ese pequeño que era antes mas tus ojos aun brillaban asi para mi y tu tio que bromeaba y decia que creceriamos y nos enamorariamos y eso de verdad paso...y mi padre solo buffaba y una pequeña sonrisa aparecia en su cara y decia ja ja ja. - una lagrima rebelde se escapo de su ojo mas intentaba mantener su sonrisa-

-Ojala pudieramos volver a cuando viajabamos en tu camioneta...y solo necesitaba estar junto a ti. O recuerdas nuestra 1er pelea? como azotabamos las puertas...y tu te quedaste al raz de mi ventana hasta que amanecio -mas lagrimas aparecieron y su voz comenzaba a sonar entre cortada-

-Unos años han pasado desde eso...y aun recuerdo cuando estabamos sentados en nuestra parte favorita de la ciudad, me miraste a los ojos y te pusiste sobre una rodilla -ahora su voz estaba completamente rota y luchaba por articular bien las palabras mientras mas lagrimas salian de sus hermosos ojos azules-

-Llevame de vuelta a cuando caminamos hacia el altar y todos nuestros amigos sonreian felices y tu tio y mi padre lloraban de felicidad dijiste "Acepto" y yo tambien Llevame a la casa en donde hace años nos conocimos despues de todo este tiempo...solo tu y yo...-lo ultimo apenas lo pudo decir bien, se inco y poso su mirada en el suelo aun llorando pero continuo con su carta-

-O-ojala hubieramos podido llegar a cuando yo tubiera 87 y tu 89 ... ojala aun pudiera verte a la cara para ver como tus ojos brillan para mi...-fue en ese momento que rompio en llanto y sentia que le faltaba el aire, miro para arriba viendo la tumba que tenia grabado "Wally West : amigo, esposo, compañero." tomo aire y coloco las flores en el altar sentandoce al lado de esta.

-o-ojala...aun estuvieras conmigo... - dijo triste levantandoce y retirandoce de aquel lugar que le traia tantos recuerdos. La casa donde conocio a su mejor amigo y al amor de su vida.

FIN


End file.
